xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mikhail
Mikhail (Japanese: , Satahiko) is an antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is a member of the secretive organization Torna. He is a Driver and is accompanied by his Special Blade, Cressidus. He is often viewed with Patroka and seems attracted to her. Mikhail was designed by Tetsuya Nomura, a lead character designer for the Final Fantasy series. Story As a child, Mikhail was the only survivor of Amalthus' and Malos' destruction of a Tornan village. He was found by Lora and Jin, who took him back to Addam's camp. He became friends with many of the Drivers and Blades there, including Haze and Mythra, as the Aegis War went on. Eventually, the war ended with the defeat of Malos, and Mikhail went with many other Tornan refugees to the Indoline Praetorium, where they were fused with Core Crystals to become Blade Eaters. Almost all of them were eliminated by Amalthus, though he survived. Five centuries after the end of the war, Mikhail joined together with Jin, Patroka, Malos, and Akhos as the new Torna; they stole Core Crystals from shipments headed to Indol and reawakened the Aegis with the help of Rex. Mikhail and Patroka first encounter the party in the Empire of Mor Ardain, where they fight them in the abandoned factory as Bana escapes. They are weakened by Fan la Norne, the new identity of Haze, and are forced to retreat on the Monoceros. Mikhail spends much of his time working on the Monoceros systems, preparing them for the inevitable confrontation with Amalthus. At the World Tree, after Jin and Malos are dropped off, Indol appears and begins fighting the Monoceros. After a fierce battle, Mikhail orders Patroka and Akhos to follow after Jin and Malos, and transforms the ship into an enormous, Titan-like mech, which he uses to fight against Indol directly. After Rex and Mythra destroy the amplification towers with the help of Siren, Amalthus releases a massive energy blast at them in rage, which Mikhail blocks with his mech. After a brief conversation with Rex, in which Mikhail reminisces about his past and tells the party how much they remind him of his old friends, he charges at Indol, and in a massive explosion, sinks the Titan by sacrificing himself heroically. Battles |-|Mor Ardain = |-|Tantal = Mikhail is fought twice as a boss during the story. He is first battled as a level 34 Driver enemy at the Bulge Harbor in the Old Factory of the Empire of Mor Ardain with his Blade, Cressidus, alongside Patroka. He is later fought at level 43 at the Genbu Crown in the Head area of the Kingdom of Tantal alongside Patroka and Akhos. Arts Mikhail drives Cressidus and wields Rockrending Gauntlets using arts: * Leonine Upper * Leonine Roar, AOE / Taunt * Leonine Shaker, AOE / Knockback * Leonine Shield, Defense Cressidus' Specials * Dead Ball, Knockback * Beserk March, Knockback / Blowdown * Earth Breath, Heal (Applies to everyone, party included) * Stellar Explosion, AOE / Launch New Arts During Chapter 6, Mikhail reveals his true form as a Blade. He wields Infinity Fans and gains an entirely new set of arts: * Crow Beat, AOE * Crow Dancer, AOE / Evasion / Blowdown * Crow Feather, Aggroed ↑ * Crow Taunt, AOE / Taunt * Final Crow, AOE / Launch Mikhail as a Blade After finishing the game and installing Patch (Ver.1.3.0), the New Game + will be available and will allow to recruit Mikhail as a Rare Blade. He can grant tremendous power to his Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Mikhail uses the dark element, wields Infinity Fans, and acts as a Tank in battle. He is not awakened from a Core Crystal but must be found and talked to in order to recruit him. Gallery XC2-Satahiko-and-Benkei.jpg|Mikhail and Patroka XC2 Mikhail recruited.jpg|Nia talking to Mikhail in order to recruit him XC2 Mikhail recruited 2.jpg|Mikhail is recruited Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Drivers Category:Torna Category:XC2 Bosses Category:Driver Enemies Category:Empire of Mor Ardain Enemies Category:Kingdom of Tantal Enemies Category:XC2 Level 31-35 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 41-45 Enemies Category:XC2 Enemy pages needing drops Category:XC2 Enemy pages needing stats Category:XC2 Characters Category:Blade Enemies